La lotta ordinario
by mimiyanina
Summary: 1984 - 2004, Italie. Mafia, prostitution, politique, mort, amour et fraternité... Lorsque que le destin s'acharne sur une famille. (Attention, les nations dans cette histoire sont ici humaines) RomaBel, Spamano, Gerita, Itacest.
1. Chapter 1

_23 décembre 1984._

_17h00._

_Naples._

Le sapin de Noël brillait de mille feux dans le salon d'un grand appartement en plein centre-ville de Naples. Présente en ces lieux, une famille ordinaire si ce n'était peut-être le manque de toute présence féminine. Un homme d'une quarantaine années, habile homme d'affaires né dans la capitale italienne, était en train de déposer des cadeaux sous le sapin avec un sourire bien heureux. Derrière lui, deux enfants l'espionnaient à l'ouverture de la porte de leur chambre.

« Lovino, Feliciano, j'ai dit non. Les cadeaux sont pour demain soir. »

Lovino, cinq ans, offrit à son père une moue boudeuse. Quant à Feliciano, trois ans, tenta une toute autre approche. De ses petites jambes nouvellement habiles, le plus jeune de la famille Vargas s'approcha de son père avec un regard ambré larmoyant et suppliant. Mais la technique n'eut pas l'effet escompté, aussi le père de famille lui sourit gentiment et lui caressa la tête, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il devait être patient. S'il ne pliait pas dans ses affaires, il ne pliait pas plus face aux beaux yeux verts et dorés de ses fils.

Ainsi donc, l'homme se leva et repartit dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise posée sur son lit. Son ainé toujours grognon, se posta à l'entrée de la chambre, les bras croisés, près à en découdre.

« Tu t'en vas où comme ça ? »

Feliciano, pas vraiment très conscient du moment, s'accrocha au pull de son grand-frère. Le père de famille regarda Lovino et soupira. Pour sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de femme chez lui pour lui faire ce genre de réflexion, son ainé savait parfaitement remplir ce rôle. Mais comprenant qu'à son âge, on était curieux de tout, l'homme lui répondit en fermant la valise.

« Je pars à Milan pour une dernière réunion d'affaires, je rentrerai très tôt demain. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je serais là pour fêter Noël avec vous… »

« T'as intérêt ! »

Le père de famille soupira une nouvelle fois. Quel caractère de cochon avait ce petit tout de même. Tout le contraire de son cadet ! Si Lovino était grognon, bagarreur et pas souriant pour deux sous, Feliciano était un enfant enjoué, rieur et adorable. Enfin, bien souvent, les frères et sœurs ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, ça ne devrait pas le surprendre. Et puis, ils s'entendaient bien ainsi. C'est dans cette profonde réflexion que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

« Ah ! Votre nounou est là ! »

« Ouai ! Katioucha ! Ouai ! »

L'homme regarda son ainé sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que le plus petit piétinait sur place en attendant que son père daigne enfin ouvrir la porte. Non, Lovino n'était pas le même avec les femmes, il avait oublié de le préciser. Mais pour cause, le romain ouvrant la porte, une jeune et jolie ukrainienne blonde au sourire timide et à la poitrine imposante fit son entrée. Et il pensait que le secret venait de là, sa poitrine. Aussi jeunes soient ses fils, le père de famille pensait dur comme fer que sa poitrine attirait, d'une façon innocente bien entendu, les deux petits garçons. Combien de fois était-il rentré du travail en trouvant ses deux fils la tête posée sur chacun de ces seins en regardant la télé après tout… La présence d'une mère devait leur manquer gravement, hélas, elle n'était plus de ce monde depuis la naissance de Feliciano.

« Bon je vous laisse. Je vous appelle en arrivant à mon hôtel à Milan. Je reviens demain matin, Katioucha dormira avec vous. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme embrassa le front de ses deux fils et quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre la gare et prendre l'Express 904 en direction de Milan.

_23 décembre 1984._

_19h00._

_Tunnel de San Benedetto Val di Sambro._

Le froid, le sang, le noir, des flammes et la douleur…

Voilà tous les sentiments et les visions qu'il avait pu énumérer à ce moment. Il y avait encore dix minutes, le romain lisait un journal confortablement installé sur son siège préalablement réservé. Une explosion avait alors retenti, et puis plus rien. Il venait de se réveiller dans cet amas de tôles brulantes, de cadavres et de personnes gémissantes.

Réveillé… Mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Le sang qui teintait l'herbe autour de lui était bien le sien et sa vue devenait de plus en plus trouble. Sa fin était proche et ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à lutter pour rester ouvert. Finir la veille de Noël, Dieu aurait au moins pu lui accorder de voir les regards émerveillés de ses enfants ouvrant leurs cadeaux…

Le froid, le sang, les flammes et la douleur disparurent…

Il ne restait plus que le noir qui, il savait, lui serait à présent éternel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je m'appliquerai à ce que l'histoire vous soit toujours agréable à lire. Je m'excuse par ailleurs à l'avance d'une attente qui pourra être plus ou moins longue à cause de différentes périodes d'examens. Après tout, les études, c'est sacré hein.**

_17 mars 1988._

_9h00._

_Rome._

Feliciano se réveilla doucement par la lumière du soleil qui traversait les volets de sa fenêtre de chambre. Se frottant les yeux du dos de sa main, il sentit quelque chose de froid le frôler. Surprit et sans vraiment y réfléchir davantage, il leva son poignet pour mieux distinguer la chose froide qui y était accroché. Une gourmette en acier avec son prénom gravé dessus. Ce cadeau, il n'en avait que de vagues souvenirs, mais son grand-frère le lui racontait sans cesse ce moment qui avait changé leur vie.

Des policiers étaient venus leur annoncer la mort de leur père le jour de Noël 1984. N'ayant pas d'autre famille, ces messieurs leur avaient demandé de faire rapidement leurs affaires pour être emmenés dans un « foyer de l'enfance » à Rome, plus connu sous le nom d'orphelinat. Katioucha tenta en vain de les adopter, hélas, les célibataires ne pouvant adopter qu'au travers de l'adoption nationale dans des cas particuliers bien précis et la différence minimale entre adoptant et adopté devant être de dix-huit ans, sa demande fut rapidement refusée. Cependant, il leur fut permis d'ouvrir leur cadeau respectif et il était inutile de dire que ce moment fut tout sauf joyeux. Les deux frères avaient reçu chacun d'eux une gourmette en acier où leur prénom était joliment gravé. A ce moment, les enfants n'avaient pas été capables de pleurer. Pas vraiment conscient de la gravité de la chose, l'impossibilité de croire à une telle histoire… Ce fut seulement en franchissant la porte du foyer que les petits Vargas fondirent en larmes.

« Debout ! Aller tout le monde, vous allez louper le petit déjeuner ! »

« Hm… Plus tard Anri… »

« Non non, pas de plus tard ! Debout j'ai dit ! »

La jeune femme belge qui appelait au réveille des six enfants présents dans la chambre était leur gardienne, leur surveillante, mais aussi une confidente proche de chacun d'eux. Feliciano fut le premier d'entre eux à se lever et l'accueilli d'un grand sourire dont il avait toujours le secret.

« Oh ma puce, j'ai une nouvelle robe pour toi. »

Lovino se frotta le visage, visiblement blasé par la situation. A leur arrivée, tout le monde avait pris son petit frère pour une fille. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient été présentés à l'accueil, Lovino et Feliciano furent bien les prénoms donnés. Alors pourquoi ? Ces adultes avaient dévisagé son frère cadet et en avait déduit que leur père avait dû être un grand original pour lui avoir donné un prénom de garçon. Comment donc les adultes pouvaient être aussi… aussi cons, oui ! C'était le cas de le dire !

« Fratello, fratello ! »

Le plus jeune s'était penché sur le lit de l'ainé, sa robe en dentelles vertes et son serre-tête bordeaux portés sans la moindre gêne. C'est vrai que ça lui allait bien ce genre de choses… Et puis, sans parler de physique, qu'il se fasse passer pour une fille l'arrangeait finalement plutôt bien. Pourquoi ? La réponse était plutôt simple, Lovino était en conflit permanent avec les autres enfants du foyer, et se faire passer pour une fille protégeait son petit-frère des coups et des insultes de ces autres orphelins. D'ailleurs, certains apparus au-dessus de sa tête pour le faire chier dès le matin.

« Alors Lovi, on veut faire la grâce-mâtiné ? Pas de petit dej' ? T'as la flemme d'y aller ? C'est pas grave, de toute façon je te devais un pain… Dans la figure ! »

Et voilà, Lovino en bon petit rageur au sang chaud venait de sauter à la gorge de son camarade de chambre avant même que ce premier poing n'atteigne sa joue. Il n'y avait pas à chercher midi à quatorze heures. Si cela n'était pas bien perçu par ces enfants, il était clair que chacun d'entre eux, y compris les frères Vargas, étaient en quête de reconnaissance. Mais parfois, il ne l'exprimait pas par l'intermédiaire de la violence. Feliciano ne cherchait que l'attention, la gentillesse et l'amour sous toutes ses formes, aussi que la jeune belge le prenne pour une fille lui importait peu tant qu'elle lui était proche et agréable. Son frère quant à lui semblait préférer se faire réprimander en se faisant passer pour un petit bandit qui dominait la maison.

Aussi le plus jeune des frères attendit la fin de la bagarre qui se solda par un match nul doublé de bleus et d'égratignures sur tout le corps. Il n'aimait pas le voir se battre… mais son frère avait toujours été une tête brulée et sa nature prenait toujours le dessus. Il n'avait aucune chance de le voir un jour sage, posé et à prôner la paix mondiale. Aussi ne pouvait-il que l'attendre, le soigner et changer de sujet.

« Fratello… »

Lovino se trouvait à présent couché par terre, faisant l'étoile. Ça se finissait souvent comme ça, pour se calmer, l'ainé reprenait son souffle couché au sol pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses activités. Mais son petit-frère venait de casser ce processus aussi sa réponse fut alors sèche et agressive.

« Quoi ?! »

« … Bon anniversaire fratello… »

« Ah… »

Ah c'est vrai… Il avait oublié… Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Non, c'était leur anniversaire ! Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, les deux enfants étaient nés le même jour à deux ans d'intervalle. Oui… alors qu'un enfant ordinaire piétinait en sachant son anniversaire approcher, Lovino n'en avait cure. Enfin, pour le sien en tout cas. Cependant, oublié celui de son frère par la même occasion, il se le pardonnait moins. Reprenant bien son calme, il se leva alors et caressa les cheveux de son cadet.

« Bon anniversaire Feliciano. »

Feliciano sourit tristement et le prit dans ses bras. La veille, les adultes responsables de l'établissement lui avaient confié un secret qu'il devait garder pour lui seul et surtout de son frère. Ils l'avaient poussé à promettre que sa bouche resterait close, mais cela lui faisait tellement mal. Mais demain… demain il le saura… Tout sera fini.

« Bon vous deux ! Vous venez manger ?! »

« Seulement si tu m'embrasses Anri ! »

« Oh Lovino voyons… tu devras attendre quelques années pour ça. »

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, fier d'avoir embarrassé Anri qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'avouer, l'ainé courut pour rejoindre la cantine et réclamer des tomates au petit déjeuner et créer ainsi une nouvelle dispute avec les cuisiniers. La jolie belge et le cadet des frères restèrent quelques secondes sur place, regardant le garnement partir à toutes jambes. La main de la jeune femme frôla alors son épaule, consciente du mal qui le rongeait.

« … Tu es prêt pour demain ? »

Du haut de ses sept ans, Feliciano luttait contre lui-même pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne devait pas se trahir, il devait garder la tête haute. On lui offrait un avenir, et pour son frère, il devait réussir. Car s'il cherchait la fierté de quelqu'un, ce n'était que de lui.

« Oui. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Retour d'acide, tu soulèves un point auquel je n'avais pas réfléchi sur le moment, j'avoue. Aussi dirais-je que seule Anri et Lovino connaissait la vraie nature de Feliciano. Seulement Anri semble doter du même vice que la hongroise, habiller les petits garçons en fille sans rien dire à personne… Oui oui, ça me parait bien comme ça *fuit*.**

Tout ce passait au ralentit dans sa tête. Les voix résonnèrent comme des échos alors que chaque mouvement de bras ou de jambe semblait demander des efforts affligeants, comme si la gravité terrestre semblait soudainement avoir été multipliée par dix. On lui avait dit que son petit frère se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur avec un couple d'austro-hongrois. Pris de panique, son instinct lui avait rapidement dicté que ce qui allait se passer dans cette pièce n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. Mais si ses petites cannes de serin l'avaient porté jusque là et qu'il réussit à ouvrir légèrement la porte de bois laqué sans faire de bruit, la jolie belge l'attrapa par surprise et posa une main sur sa bouche pour éviter tout bruit qui trahirait leur présence.

« Lovi… C'est une chance inespérée qui est offerte à ton frère. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui interdire ça. »

Elle lui avait soufflé ces moments le plus discrètement possible. La surprise passée, Lovino resta tout de même le regard rivé sur ce spectacle qui lui était bien plus insupportable que ces films d'horreurs qu'il avait pu voir en cachette. Son frère était assit sagement sur une chaise alors que ses jambes ne pouvaient pas atteindre le sol, regardant ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses, comme s'il attendait patiemment son châtiment. Ses bagages posés près du couple avaient déjà été fait et n'attendait plus que le départ de ce dernier. Sans geste brusque, il retira la main de la belge.

« Tu savais qu'il n'était pas une fille… Alors pourquoi tu lui faisais porter des robes ? »

« Bien sûr que je le savais, je lui faisais prendre sa douche quand même. A la base, c'est un problème d'inscription quand vous êtes arrivés ici qui a causé le quiproquo… Et puis avoue que ça t'arrangeais bien ! »

« … Le directeur est au courant ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Lovino dévisagea le couple. Un homme de bonne famille, un autrichien apparemment, se tenant bien droit et avec un air sévère. Pour sûr qu'avec lui, Feliciano aurait bien de mal à faire des caprices, il ne semblait pas sensible au charme enfantin de son frère qui lui attirait pourtant tous les regards attendris des adultes. Sa femme, hongroise d'origine, semblait plus modeste. Surement avait-elle le pouvoir d'adoucir les mœurs de cet homme. Dans tous les cas, ce couple semblait sain et ne devait certainement pas être dans la misère. Oui… Le cadet des Vargas était peut-être finalement très chanceux d'avoir trouvé une telle famille.

« Tu les connais ? Tu penses que… C'est une bonne idée ? »

Anri regarda Lovino, les yeux toujours rivé dans l'ouverture de la porte. Ça lui serrait le cœur de voir l'ainé si inquiet, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se persuader que le mieux pour son jeune frère était de partir d'ici. Doucement, elle le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle le consolera aussi bien qu'elle pourra oui, bien qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais à quoi pouvait réellement ressembler cette douleur.

« Oui… Je pense qu- »

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Un homme bien vêtu et aux sourcils hirsutes les toisaient les mains sur les hanches. Ce type, l'un comme l'autre ne le connaissait que trop bien, il s'agissait de l'implacable directeur de cet orphelinat, un anglais du nom de monsieur Arthur Kirkland.

« Argh ! Kirkland ! »

« Sois plus poli avec tes ainés petit, ou je te garantis que ta punition te le fera amèrement regretter… Et vous mademoiselle, votre comportement n'est pas digne d'une employée de la maison. »

Non, cet homme n'était pas facile, bien que certains racontaient qu'au fond, il avait plutôt bon cœur. Une rumeur courrait même qu'il aurait adopté des jumeaux du nom d'Alfred et Matthew il y avait quelques années de cela. Cependant, on ne les vit jamais par ici puisqu'ils furent pris sous son aile dès leur arrivée ici.

« … Tu es son frère n'est-ce pas ? »

Lovino acquiesça maladroitement les paroles de l'anglais. Aussi, Sir Kirkland adoucit ses mœurs. Il ne devait pas être facile pour ce petit de voir partir ainsi son cadet, pour ça, il voulait bien comprendre sa bêtise et son manque de politesse. Quant à Anri… Elle faisait un travail remarquable, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix. Mais effrayer un peu ses employés ne faisait que redoubler leurs efforts non ?

« Fratello… ? »

Feliciano sortit de la pièce, visiblement inquiet lui aussi. Son frère avait-il assisté à toute la scène ? Connaissait-il la décision finale de ces gens ? Le cadet baissa la tête et se tritura les doigts, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Il devait lui annoncer la suite des évènements, parce qu'il était le principal concerné et que sa seule famille se trouvant devant lui méritait d'être éclairé ne serait-ce que par sa position.

« … Je vais partir à Vienne, c'est en Autriche il parait. Je vais devoir apprendre l'allemand… Mais je ne vais pas oublier l'italien hein. Et puis toi non plus… Je… »

« Ce n'est que ça ? »

Le cadet releva un regard surpris sur l'ainé. Lovino le toisait de ses quelques centimètres en plus, les bras croisés. Il ne savait pas comment décrire cette expression, son grand-frère était-il fier, en colère ou gêné ? Feliciano approcha une main pour la poser sur sa joue, mais son ainé lui barra la route en la frappant violemment.

« Dégage ! Que je ne te vois plus jamais trainé par ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Sinon je te fracasse ! »

« Mais… »

« Barre-toi ! »

Le petit italien au sang chaud avait hurlé sur son frère à s'en casser la gorge sous le regard médusé du plus jeune et d'Anri. La réaction Feliciano fut sans surprise, les larmes aux yeux, il partit rejoindre en courant ses nouveaux parents adoptifs, partis remplir les dernières formalités administratives. Le petit italien caractériel serra les points et fixa le sol pour cacher son visage. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas sérieux, ça lui faisait mal, plus qu'à n'importe qui. Il se mordit la longue pour se retenir de pleurer, mais ce fut complètement inefficace. Sa vue se troubla en quelques secondes.

« Ça sera plus facile comme ça… Anri… Dis-moi… Dis-moi… que j'ai bien fait… »

« Lovino… »

Alors que la belge tentait bien que mal à calmer l'ainé des Vargas. Arthur regarda le bout du couloir en croisant les bras, plutôt fier de lui. Les adoptions étaient plus rares qu'on ne le pensait ici, surtout étant donné l'âge de ces enfants qui avaient déjà vécu auprès d'une autre famille. Alors une adoption était une bonne nouvelle pour l'établissement et la chance pour un enfant de vivre une nouvelle vie plus saine qu'ici.

« Feli a bien de la chance, j'espère qu'elle ne la gâchera pas. »

« … Vous plaisantez ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Monsieur Kirkland… Cet enfant est un garçon. Vous n'avez pas rempli correctement son dossier lorsqu'ils sont arrivés ici, son prénom complet n'est pas Feli, mais Feliciano…»

Quelques secondes de blanc s'écoulèrent alors que ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des balles de ping-pong. Visiblement, le grand directeur tant redouté ne connaissait pas franchement les enfants et adolescents qui habitaient dans ce centre. Et soudainement, sans prévenir, il commença à courir à toute allure vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

« Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck ! »

Trop tard. La réaction avait été bien trop lente. Feliciano était parti avec ses nouveaux parents depuis un moment et leur voiture n'était même plus visible aux fenêtres de l'accueil. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'anglais soupira, dépité.

« … J'espère que ça se passera quand même bien pour lui. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires 8D.**

**Et voilà déjà le nouveau chapitre ! Il m'a bien inspiré celui-là (on se demande pourquoi…) et je passe aussi à partir de ce chapitre le rating en M, je pense que ça sera finalement mieux ainsi… J'ai du mal à juger pour ça, mais bon…**

_15 juillet 1995._

_10h30._

_Rome._

Anri s'étira dans son lit avec la grâce d'un chat. C'était les vacances d'été pour tous les enfants et les adolescents, mais pas pour elle. En tant qu'employé de la maison, elle devait veiller à gérer ces enfants débordants d'énergie pour des activités. Bien heureusement, Arthur Kirkland n'était pas un tyran et lui laissait des jours de congés dans l'année minutieusement choisis. Aujourd'hui par exemple, elle ne travaillait que l'après-midi, aussi profitait-elle d'une grasse-matinée amplement méritée. Enfin… Si on la laissait profiter.

« Quelle activité je vais bien pouvoir prévoir pour les petits ? »

« … »

« Et… les plus grands aussi ? »

« … »

La jolie belge se mordit un doigt, le regard troublé. Visiblement, elle avait un problème… Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir convenablement et s'efforçait tant bien que mal de faire du bon travail.

« Le… Le goûté… Je fais quoi… Il faudrait des fruits… »

« … »

Elle avait tellement chaud… Enfin, ça pouvait tout de même paraitre normal, en Italie en plein mois de juillet, même les matins pouvaient être chauds. Mais là… c'était à la limite du supportable. C'était tellement… brulant… Attrapant l'oreiller derrière sa tête, elle laissa passer un gémissement mal contenu. Grand Dieu la situation était vraiment insurmontable, elle n'avait pas le droit d'alerter toute la maison tout de même !

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille les chercher… Chez Antonio… »

« … Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de parler de ça deux minutes ? »

La couette se leva au niveau de sa poitrine pour laisser passer une jolie tête brune toute décoiffée. Un jeune garçon à la mèche rebelle et visible blasé par le comportement d'Anri. La belge offrit un sourire gêné, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très sympa en parlant de ça pendant un tel moment. Mais la situation la mettait tellement mal à l'aise…

« Je suis désolée Lovino, j'ai… j'ai un peu de mal à assumer la situation. »

Quoi de plus normal, il avait seize ans, elle en avait trente, quatorze ans d'écart n'était pas vraiment négligeable. Elle s'était occupée de lui petit et les voilà maintenant l'un sur l'autre sans le moins petit centimètre carré de vêtement pour barrer le chemin de l'inévitable. Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Anri tenta d'y réfléchir sans compter l'italien qui était reparti sous la couette. C'était il y a trois mois, sur un coup de tête…

« Lovi… Attend… »

Son copain venait de la larguer. Personne n'a jamais su qui cela pouvait-il être, leur relation, pourtant longue de deux ans, ne s'était jamais ébruité. Mais tout le monde autour d'elle savait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de proche de cette maison… Quelqu'un qu'ils avaient forcément un jour rencontré. Ce jour-là, il l'avait vu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans un coin, cherchant par fierté à cacher son malheur. Les sentiments qui habitaient l'italien depuis son enfance avait fait alors surface avec bien moins d'innocence qu'autrefois. Elle voulait oublier… Il voulait la consoler. La proposition ne fut même pas exprimée.

« L… Lovi… »

Ce jour s'était déroulé à l'égal de ce matin. Anri avait laissé parcourir ses mains dans ses cheveux lisses alors que les siennes avaient doucement parcouru ses formes jusqu'à ses cuisses. L'embrassant sans mouvement brusque comme pour ne pas effrayer un petit animal, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Au début, il n'y connaissait rien, la première et la seule jusqu'à maintenant était la jolie belge. Alors il s'était appliqué, au fur et à mesure des jours qui leur avaient été offerts. Mais l'inquiétude de la jeune femme était toujours présente. La situation lui paraissait malsaine… trop malsaine. Elle était en âge de se marier et d'avoir des enfants et lui n'avait même pas fini sa croissance. Son regard s'adoucit, oui, elle connaissait les sentiments de l'ainé des Vargas pour elle, mais elle devait arrêter ça avant que cela dégénère davantage.

« Ça sera la dernière fois. »

« Quoi ? »

« Lovi… On ne peut plus continuer. Je risque de perdre mon travail et tu sais que c'est tout pour moi. Sans compter qu'on n'est pas de la même génération. Ce que je cherche, tu ne pourras pas me l'offrir… Ça suff-Ah ! »

Il l'avait bien compris, cette fois, il ne fera pas changer d'avis, pas comme les dernières fois. Quel que soit la force de ses sentiments, Anri restait bloqué dans ses principes et la stabilité de sa vie actuelle. Sans grande délicatesse cette fois-ci, Lovino lui avait attrapé la poitrine et l'avait mordu en modérant sa force. Pour le reste, il l'avait déjà préparé à davantage, et rien qu'en sentant la chaleur de son corps, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Comprenant ce qui allait à présent se passer, la jeune femme s'accrocha aux épaules de l'italien, attendant le moment fatidique où elle devra redoubler d'efforts pour retenir ses cris.

Et ça avait recommencé… Combien de fois en trois mois… Pourtant tous les deux savaient que ça ne serait pas éternel, quoique le jeune italien aurait surement pensé que ça durerait un peu plus longtemps que ça. Il n'était pas prêt, il allait souffrir de cette rupture. Mais si cela avait duré plus longtemps, cela n'aurait-il pas été encore plus insupportable ? Anri avait surement vu les choses ainsi et ce fut à ce moment qu'il en prit conscience. Des mouvements lents qui s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure des minutes, sa situation n'avait semble t-il pas touché la réaction physique entre ses jambes. Peut-être que cela était même plus intense, il voulait profiter des derniers instants, des dernières minutes qu'elle voulait bien lui offrir. C'était aussi le cas d'Anri qui sentait l'orgasme arriver plus vite que prévu. Leurs membres tremblaient, leurs corps transpiraient et chaque mouvement leur faisait pousser des gémissements étouffés de plus en plus forts.

Puis le dernier mouvement de hanches, plus violent que les autres les firent sombrer quelques secondes dans la jouissance. Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, essoufflée, la jolie belge caressa les cheveux de la tête italienne posée sur sa poitrine. Ce garçon était vraiment devenu mignon, et pas dans le sens d'adorable. Elle l'avait bien observé et voyait déjà les jeunes filles à peine sorties de l'enfance comme celles de son âge plus avancé river leur regard rougissant sur un tout jeune homme des plus séduisants.

« … Tu vas encore faire l'école buissonnière cette année ? »

« On ne pourrait pas juste profiter du moment là ? »

« Je m'inquiète Lovi… Il faut que tu suives les cours si tu veux continuer tes études. »

« Je ne veux pas faire des études. Je veux travailler tout de suite. Il me faut de l'argent pour partir à Vienne. »

« … »

La jeune femme soupira. C'est vrai, voilà sept ans que son frère cadet était parti en Autriche et qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle. Son frère l'avait-il oublié ? N'osait-il pas lui écrire ? Quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire ? Ou bien… Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? En parlant de ça, l'ainé des Vargas commença à angoisser, il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter et seul un geste de son frère pouvait faire tout bouger. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'engueuler de la sorte le jour de son départ, peut-être était-ce aussi ça qui avait provoqué le mutisme de Feliciano. Aussi si son frère ne bougeait pas, Lovino avait donc décidé de partir le rejoindre, de le ramener chez eux et de reformer une famille, coûte que coûte.

« Je vais chercher un job pour cet été. J'espère qu'il reste encore du travail. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, si les lecteurs sont toujours au rendez-vous, je continue la publication. Excusez encore pour le temps que cela peut mettre.**

_7 juillet 1995._

_14h00._

_Vienne._

Feliciano s'était installé à son bureau pour réfléchir encore à la composition de sa lettre. Un beau bureau de pente d'époque Louis XV en noyer dont il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de caresser le bois verni. Son père adoptif était un tel fervent adepte de vieux meubles comme celui-ci qu'il aurait pu devenir antiquaire sans aucun problème. Mais non, Roderich de son prénom était un grand pianiste de renom dans le pays dans lequel ils vivaient. Quant à sa nouvelle mère… Elizaveta était militaire. Oui, il avait atterri dans une famille bien originale, on ne pouvait certainement pas dire le contraire. Et ce pauvre couple n'avait jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant, d'où la présence de l'italien en ces lieux, se trouvant alors comme le fils unique de cette nouvelle famille.

Fils…

Ils eurent du mal à modifier ça, visiblement possédés par un sentiment de tromperie. Car au départ, il avait cru adopter une fille, et à l'âge de son arrivée, ils n'avaient jamais cherché à le déshabiller eux-mêmes pour vérifier ce qui était écrit sur ses papiers d'adoption. Le médecin de la famille n'en avait pas plus de soupçon car Feliciano avait toujours eu une santé de fer et ne tombait jamais malade. La seule chose que cet homme avait pu voir était son bras pour lui faire ses vaccins. Pas de poitrine, à treize ans sa croissance était encore faible alors que les filles prenaient à ce moment-là de l'avance sur les garçons. Mais ce qui m'y fin à leurs soupçons fut le jour où sa voix commença à muer, on ne muait pas à ce point lorsqu'on devenait une jeune fille. Et il en restait à ce stade, mais d'ici deux ans, il était persuadé de prendre au moins quinze centimètres pour atteindre sa taille adulte.

Si sa mère adoptive l'avait relativement bien accepté, Roderich lui avait transféré sa colère dans quelques morceaux de Chopin qui pouvaient lui calmer les nerfs. Aujourd'hui la musique de ce compositeur résonnait encore. Peut-être avait-il cherché à annuler son adoption sans que cela puisse être possible… Cet homme ne voulait plus lui parler parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de formes féminines… Alors peut-être que… Feliciano se releva rapidement, le regard plein d'espoir. Il avait une idée et allait l'exécuter tout de suite. Il partit dans la grande penderie où toute la famille avait une armoire attitrée et en ouvrit une. Puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas fonctionner ?

Pendant ce temps, Roderich frappait son clavier dans un champ macabre, visiblement pas de très bonne humeur. Depuis qu'il avait appris la vraie nature du petit italien, on pouvait clairement dire que l'autrichien l'avait mauvaise. Il avait voulu une fille, il avait signé pour une fille et on lui avait donné un garçon déguisé en fille ! Imaginé donc, cela aurait été comme acheter un chien et se retrouver avec un chat costumé en chien ! Il avait d'ailleurs essayé d'expliquer ça à sa femme, qu'ils avaient le droit à des dommages et intérêts pour ça, mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. En le ménageant bien sûr, elle lui avait fait bien comprendre que c'était stupide de raisonner comme ça et que s'ils avaient eu vraiment un enfant ensemble, ils n'auraient pas pu choisir le sexe de l'enfant non plus.

… Peut-être avait-elle raison finalement. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout, cet enfant fille ou garçon était bien éduqué, sage, studieux et avait ce côté artistique qui faisait la fierté de toutes les générations d'Edelstein. Au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait, sa musique s'adoucit, et un peu plus loin dans un coin de cette grande pièce, se tenait Elizaveta avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. En entendant sa musique revenir sur des thèmes plus doux, elle sentait enfin la tempête se dissiper.

« … Père… »

La hongroise plaqua l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise. Le jeune Vargas venait de débarquer devant son père adoptif avec une robe proche de celles qu'il avait pu mettre avant que son secret ne soit découvert. Une robe mauve arrivant à mi-mollet doublé de toile plissée blanche, une belle tenue expressément emprunté à sa mère adoptive, ajouté à cela du maquillage qui pouvait effacer les derniers traits qui auraient pu trahir sa masculinité. Voilà, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas plus faire fille pour lui, il lui tapotera la tête, il lui dira que c'est un bon garçon qui cherchait à lui faire plaisir par tous les moyens.

SLAP !

Sa joue prit une teinte rouge par la soudaine chaleur que lui avait apporté le choc. Roderich venait de se lever avec fureur et de lui retourner sa main dans la figure. De quoi ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal hein ? C'était un bon garçon, oui, Feliciano était un gentil garçon, un bon garçon, qui faisait plaisir à ceux qu'il aimait, par tous les moyens…

« Je n'ai pas élevé un travesti ! »

Il savait à présent que s'il recroisait son regard violacé, il allait plus que surement se retrouver avec une nouvelle joue enflée. Aussi chercha t-il de l'aide dans celui de sa mère adoptive. Celle-ci le regarda, attristé, faisant un signe négatif de la tête avant de baisser les yeux. Apparemment, il avait fait une grosse connerie et il allait être difficile de réparer les pots cassés avec l'autrichien.

« Retourne dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus te voir. Et ne vise pas de recroiser mon chemin sans que je ne te prévienne au préalable si je pardonne ta bêtise profonde. »

Le ton avait été sec et sans appelle. D'un hochement de tête, Feliciano repartit dans sa chambre en faisant claquer ses escarpins sur le carrelage. Ce son résonnant dans la tête de Roderich comme la dégénérescence de son fils adoptif qu'il avait bien l'intention d'envoyer chez le psy avant qu'il ne se mette à draguer des hommes.

Et Chopin retenti à nouveau, effaçant tous les bruits aux alentours comme la violence de cet homme, gardant la présence de sa femme à ses côtés plus comme une servante qu'une épouse. Une femme au foyer modèle pourtant guerrière redoutable qui pouvait plus facilement calmer un conflit armé plutôt qu'un autrichien sur les nerfs.

Feliciano revint à son bureau et resta un moment interdit devant sa lettre encore à moitié vide. Il avait travaillé sur ce papier depuis près de deux ans, la recommençant encore et encore sans jamais envoyer quoique que ce soit. Cette lettre, elle était destinée à son grand-frère, celui qu'il avait abandonné sept ans auparavant. Il ne savait pas si Lovino lui faisait la tête à l'égal de l'autrichien à cause de son départ ou si au contraire, il n'attendait qu'un signe de vie de sa part.

_Fratello,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre en espérant que tu m'as à présent pardonné pour mon départ précipité. Ou bien que tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir donné de mes nouvelles par crainte de ta réaction._

_Aujourd'hui j'assume mes faits et gestes aussi si tu veux me revoir, attend moi sagement à Rome. Si tu déménages, donne ton adresse à l'orphelinat que je puisse te retrouver. J'arriverai dans quatre ans. Oui je sais, c'est encore extrêmement long… Mais il faut encore que j'atteigne ma majorité, mes nouveaux parents se sont opposés à ce que je parte en Italie pour te revoir. Attends-moi, promis, je ne me défilerai pas._

_Feliciano._

Il ne savait plus quoi ajouter, tout avait été dit. Une enveloppe léchée, un timbre collé, après tant d'attente, elle put enfin prendre la route de son pays natale.


	6. Chapter 6

_16 juillet 1995._

_8h30._

_Rome._

Lovino et Anri se trouvait à présent dehors à attendre une cargaison de fruits et légumes pour l'établissement. Il faisait étrangement froid… Enfin, pas la température ambiante, la chaleur ne quittait jamais le pays depuis le début de l'été. Seulement aucune parole n'avait été échangée entre la belge et le jeune italien depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. La situation était trop gênante, à la limite du supportable. Enfin, il était là pour lui donner un coup de main, sachant qu'aucun employé n'était venu pour l'aider à décharger tout ce qui allait arriver. C'était une petite coopérative à deux kilomètres d'ici qui allait leur offrir ces denrées à un prix relativement bon marché par rapport aux grosses entreprises qui s'occupaient des cantines.

« Oh ! Vargas. »

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir le directeur lui-même, Mr Kirkland, s'approcher de lui. Et merde… Quelle connerie il avait fait encore ? Cet homme-sourcils avait un petit rictus bizarre, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un… sourire ? Oui, c'était un peu flippant en fait, parce que pour le peu qu'il avait déjà vu ce sourire, celui-ci avait des intentions un peu sadiques. L'homme avait une lettre dans la main, ça y est, il était viré pour de bon c'est ça ?

« J'ai une lettre pour vous. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que ça arrive non ? »

Lovino pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement inquiet. Rien de méchant pour une fois, ça pouvait paraitre surprenant mais il semblait juste content pour lui. Avec un peu d'hésitation néanmoins, l'ainé des Vargas s'empara de la lettre et lu en premier lieu l'arrière de l'enveloppe. La personne qui lui avait envoyé ça était… non… Ses jambes perdirent soudainement ses forces et l'obligea à s'asseoir au sol. Inquiète à son tour, Anri se pencha sur le jeune italien et lui adressa ses premiers mots depuis deux jours.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« … J'ai reçu… Une lettre de Feliciano. »

La belge se releva rapidement, surprise. Le petit garçon qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas oublié s'était enfin décidé à donner un signe de vie. Et pourquoi que maintenant ? Lovino était à présent fébrile, l'enveloppe entre les mains, il hésita quelques minutes avant de l'ouvrir. Au moins, il n'était pas décédé, et s'il donnait de ses nouvelles, c'était bien qu'il ne voulait pas disparaitre aux yeux de son frère non ? La curiosité l'emporta donc rapidement et l'italien se pressa d'ouvrir sa lettre pour y découvrir le contenu.

« Aaah ! C'est le petit Feliciano ? Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas désespérer, il a fini par donner signe de vie et-»

« C'est sûr que personne ne te ferait signe de vie à toi Kirkland ! Si seulement on pouvait se débarrasser de ta présence, on ne gâcherait pas tout en faisant croire que tu nous manques ! »

Cette voix, Arthur la reconnaitrait entre mille. Un homme souriant, visiblement de l'âge d'Arthur, au teint doré par le soleil et au regard émeraude pétillant venait de faire son entrée dans une vieille camionnette des années 1950 et qui n'attendait plus qu'une pichenette pour rendre l'âme. Le directeur, bien que naturellement en colère, ne semblait pas surpris de tant de familiarité. Une connaissance de longue date surement.

« Epargnes moi tes commentaires cinglants Antonio et décharge plutôt tes fruits et légumes. Sois reconnaissant, c'est grâce à moi que ton entreprise fonctionne encore ! »

Le dit Antonio lui grimaça et descendit du véhicule alors que Lovino, après sa lecture, remonta le regard sur le nouveau venu. Allez donc savoir pourquoi mais, il s'était attendue à voir quelqu'un de plus vieux. On lui avait pourtant dit que son âge était proche de celui du directeur. Et si c'était bien le cas, il ne devait pas être loin de la quarantaine d'année. De très légères marques sur leurs visages trahissaient leur âge, mais il fallait l'avouer, c'est deux là semblaient bien plus jeunes qu'ils ne l'étaient. Mais Lovino n'était pas là pour regarder, il devait aider à décharger la cargaison. Aussi, remis de ses émotions, l'italien rangea la lettre dans la poche de son jean et commença à soulever les caisses. L'agriculteur le remarqua enfin.

« Hey petit, tu as de la force dis moi ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'amuses à soulever des trucs lourds ? Enfin bref, je cherche un petit jeune pour m'aider cet été, ça t'intéresse ? »

L'ainé des Vargas se retourna vers lui avait un regard mi-blasé, mi-intéressé. Quelque chose qui semblait vouloir dire « Tu crois que je vais te sauter dans les bras en criant oui et en pleurant de joie ? ». Cette fois, il avait plus porté attention à sa voix, il avait un petit accent et Lovino était plutôt doué pour les reconnaitre. Ce type était visiblement espagnol et un peu naïf de lui parler avec autant de détachement.

« Quatre ans. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un boulot qui dure au moins quatre ans. Je n'accepte pas moins. »

« Mais t'es pas à l'école toi ? Tu as quel âge ? »

« Seize ans… Et j'ai arrêté l'école. »

« Ah… »

L'espagnol prit un instant de réflexion. Un jeune comme lui, ça devait avoir beaucoup d'énergie à revendre et c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait besoin de bras et de force, parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, il se laissait vite déborder par sa production qu'il pensait toujours plus petite qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Et puis, un petit jeune de son âge, ça se payait toujours moins cher qu'un adulte. Reprenant un grand sourire, Antonio posa sa grande main sur la tête de l'italien et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je te prends à l'essai pour un mois et je te donne ma réponse après ça, ça te va petit ? »

« M'appelle pas petit ! Je m'appelle Lovino bordel ! »

Le dit Lovino se dégagea vivement et remit ses cheveux correctement, le rouge aux joues. Personne, si ce n'est la jolie belge, ne s'était permis une telle approche. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas franchement étonnant lorsqu'on tire la gueule les trois quarts de la journée. Oui les filles le trouvaient malgré tout mignon, mais il avait son image de tête brulée bagarreur qui lui collait à la peau. Aussi attendaient-elles qu'il s'approche et leur parle de lui-même… Enfin bref, l'espagnol semblait l'apprécier avant même de le connaitre. Il n'avait pourtant pas été souriant ni très accueillant…

« D'accord. Mais je veux être payé pour ce mois de travail et je veux être logé sur place. »

Lovino avait à présent un objectif différent de celui qu'il avait pu avoir la vieille. Il fallait à présent gagner de l'argent, trouver un logement et préparer ainsi tout le nécessaire à l'accueil de son frère dans quatre ans. Il ne voulait pas se payer la honte en l'attendant les mains dans les poches, sans compter qu'il ne connaissait pas la situation de son frère. Il était l'ainé, et pour lui, il était donc de son devoir d'avoir les moyens de s'occuper de lui.

Que d'exigences ce gamin, avait pensé Antonio. Mais l'espagnol gardait le sourire, les gens qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux, ça lui plaisait. Déposant la dernière caisse et s'essuyant la sueur sur son front, il reprit.

« Bien bien, j'accepte, mais je ne te ménagerai pas. Prépare tes affaires, je te fais commencer demain.»


	7. Chapter 7

_1__er__ juillet 1999._

_7h30._

_Rome._

Quatre ans…

Quatre ans de dur labeur et Lovino n'avait pas reçu d'autre lettre de son frère durant tout ce temps. Sa propre patience l'étonnait, mais il avait le défaut de vivre dans ses songes aussi… Et si cette lettre n'était qu'un mirage ? Et si elle n'avait en fait jamais existé ? Accoudé sur la petite véranda en bois de la demeure de l'espagnol chez lequel il avait établi résidence, l'italien regarda l'horizon, le regard visiblement dans le vague.

« Lovi'… Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner ? »

L'interpeller se retourna pour voir Antonio installer tout ce qu'il fallait pour le repas du matin. Du pain, de la confiture, du jus d'orange, du sucre, du café, du lait, et bien entendu, des tomates. Parce que les tomates avaient leur place à tous les repas ! Enfin bref, le chef de la production s'installa à table, un sourire serin fixé sur la figure. Si ces quatre ans n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'ainé des Vargas. Il avait grandi, avait pris des traits plus adultes, son teint doré avait rattrapé celui de l'espagnol et ses mains étaient devenues plus rugueuses à cause du travail. Ce dur labeur dans les champs l'avait modelé et ses vingt ans arrivés se lisaient sur son corps. Oh il ne paraissait pas plus vieux, mais on voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas passé ces quatre dernières années derrière les bancs de l'école.

« Tu t'inquiètes encore pour ton frère hein ? … Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. »

L'italien s'installa à table et commença à manger ses tartines en l'ignorant. Avec tout ce temps passé avec lui et lui seul, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire quelques confidences. Aussi l'espagnol savait pratiquement toute sa vie, des anecdotes et d'autres histoires qu'il avait écouté avec patience et compréhension. Ce petit là, Lovino… Antonio l'appréciait beaucoup. Pas de messes basses, toujours sincère, colérique mais mignon, facile à gêner… En fait, l'espagnol luttait depuis un petit moment contre les sentiments trop forts qui avaient fini par l'habiter. Il était trop jeune et c'était un garçon qui plaisait aux filles. Combien l'avait-il vu revenir la nuit, les jours de repos, avec une fille à son bras ? Chaque semaine, c'était une demoiselle différente, si bien qu'à cette allure, il aurait vite fait de s'être tapé toutes les jeunes filles de la capitale. Et en plus de ça, l'espagnol avait toujours pensé l'avoir aperçu discrètement, jusqu'à la dernière fois. L'ainé des Vargas, cette nuit là, avait retourné son regard émeraude vers le sien, caché derrière sa fenêtre. Il l'avait vu, il le savait depuis longtemps, il n'était pas surpris. Pourtant ce sujet n'avait jamais été abordé, tout simplement parce qu'Antonio pensait ne pas avoir son mot à dire. Jalouser ces filles, être heureux d'être à son contact, sentir le manque sans lui… Il avait pourtant l'âge d'être son père ! Et c'était un homme qui plus est !

« … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. »

Les premiers mots de la journée étaient arrivés d'un souffle, coupé rapidement par une gorgée de café. D'un sourire réconfortant, l'espagnol caressa les cheveux de son jeune employé et maintenant ami proche. Tant qu'il pouvait l'apaiser, il laissait le temps à Feliciano d'arriver à son propre rythme.

_1__er__ juillet 1999._

_10h30._

_Vienne._

« Feliciano Vargas. »

L'appeler se leva de sa place. Habillé d'un beau costume noir digne des grands jours, Feliciano resserra sa cravate et s'approcha de l'estrade. Lui aussi avait grandi, mais sa peau était restée d'un teint pâle et aussi douce que durant son enfance. Il était devenu un adulte raffiné dont les doigts fins ne semblaient s'appliquer qu'à des tâches de précisions et de soin. Aujourd'hui était un jour important, même ses parents adoptifs le regardaient au loin dans l'estrade. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le petit italien allait être diplômé. Montant les marches qui allaient le mener à la récompense de ces années de travail scolaire, le temps lui semblait comme passer au ralenti.

« Félicitations, vous venez à présent d'obtenir votre Reifeprüfung d'option arts et musique avec une très bonne mention. »

Prenant enfin le diplôme qui correspondait au baccalauréat qu'on lui tendait à bout de bras, le cadet des Vargas semblait enfin voir le bout du tunnel. Enfin il allait pouvoir partir, quitter ce pays et rejoindre son frère. L'italien pria intérieurement que son italien n'avait pas été détérioré avec le temps.

« Qu'allez donc vous faire pour la suite de vos études, monsieur Vargas ? »

« Je vais… Partir à Rome m'inscrire dans une école d'art. »

Roderich et sa femme au loin semblaient surpris. Et pour cause, il ne leur avait jamais parlé de ce projet, en fait, depuis la seule fois il y a quatre ou cinq ans que Feliciano avait demandé à rejoindre l'Italie et avait affronté un non catégorique, il n'avait jamais réessayé de poser son choix. Aujourd'hui il ne leur demandait pas, il leur imposait son choix. Pour ou contre, le cadet des Vargas était à présent majeur et ce choix n'appartenait qu'à lui. Rejoignant ses parents, ils quittèrent le bâtiment et prirent leur voiture dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que la voix hongroise céda à la tentation avant même d'avoir pu même rejoindre la maison.

« Tu… Tu as vraiment l'intention de nous quitter ? »

« … Je ne veux pas couper les ponts avec vous. Mais je veux retrouver mon frère, ce choix ne m'a jamais quitté. Vous serez toujours mes parents pour moi, mais je vous en prie, ne rendez pas la situation plus difficile… J'aimerai… retrouver la seule famille de sang qu'il me reste. »

L'autrichien n'avait pas cillé, aussi lire dans ses pensées fut une tâche complètement impossible pour sa femme qui pourtant le connaissait pourtant mieux que personne. Après cinq longues et interminables minutes sans pouvoir quitter la voiture et son ambiance pesante, la voix du père de famille s'éleva enfin.

« Je ne peux rien y faire, tu es un adulte. Jeune et inexpérimenté certes, mais un adulte quand même. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'arrêter, mais tu sais que je n'approuve pas. Aussi tu vas en subir les conséquences. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne te financerai plus rien, nourriture, logement, école, voyages, loisirs… Ma punition sera de te voir assumer tes décisions en devenant complètement indépendant. »

Le cadet des Vargas esquissa un léger sourire. Non, sa réaction ne l'avait pas surpris. En fait, son père adoptif était finalement très prévisible malgré l'image d'homme sévère qu'il reflétait.

« Je m'en doutais père. Aussi j'ai fait quelques économies ces dernières années, mon billet pour Rome a déjà été acheté et je me suis déjà inscrit à l'université là-bas. J'espère à présent y trouver un job d'étudiant. »

« Quand pars-tu ? »

Elizaveta s'était retourné vers son fils de cœur en se mordant la lèvre, visiblement très inquiète. Ah… même si ses loisirs n'avaient rien de féminin, Feliciano ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste pour elle. Elle avait été une très bonne mère, elle aurait mérité de pouvoir en avoir de par elle-même. Et le seul enfant qu'elle avait finalement réussi à avoir après des mois de procédures administratives épuisantes voulait à présent la quitter. Il en était désolé… Mais il ne faisait pas ses choix en fonction des autres parce qu'au fond, son plus grand défaut était d'être un pur égoïste.

« … Demain. »


End file.
